Renewed
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Future!Fic. Even though she couldn't repay everyone for what they've done for her, she could do her best to make her time worth their while. Especially when two people are found. Born again and in the flesh. -One-shot. K: -.-" Stop asking. SPOILERSSS!-


Uhm…yay for random Blood+ Fic? This was written the day after I finished Blood+, and I was in fan girl emotional turmoil.

Okay, I still am in it, but I'm just saying!

**Pairings: **SayaxHagi, MaoxKai, DavidxJulia

**Warnings: **SPOILERS! Spoilersspoilersspoilers! Be careful, my readers, for this is based _after _the end of the anime.

**Other: **Future!Fic and it might be OOC. Maybe a little.

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Renewed**

"_If I were to be reborn, I hope I'd be someone like you, Kai."_

Saya smiled as she wrapped her fingers around her chevalier's hand. It was nice, now that it was all over. After thirty years, she was still accepted as always. She felt a small bit of regret, although, that the only thing she could give them was her being there for two years or so. She couldn't even repay them for all that they did for her. (There were no more chiropterans for her to save them from. She didn't care how many times they'd say their lives were always indebted to her, anyway.)

She was amazed at the amount of progress everyone had made. Lulu was cured. Completely. Though she still had an almost indestructible body, didn't age, and needed blood to survive, she would never get the thorn, and much to everyone's glee, she could go into the sunlight unharmed.

Julia's child was strong, smart, and a boy. He was thirty years old himself, now, and Saya only wished she'd been there to see him grow up. He was living a great life with Julia and David just down the street.

The twins' time stopped when they looked to be 17. Saya hated this happened to them, but Kai had risen them like humans. They lived happily, and they thought 'Auntie Saya' was just amazing.

Mao and Kai finally got together. It seemed as if it would never happen, but after dating for a while Kai noticed that he really _did _love her. She was done with traveling the world with Akihiro. Now she wanted to spend her time and travel the world with _him_. About two months later, he got down on one knee and presented a ring to her. Squees were heard, and then a 'yes.' And finally an 'it took you long enough!' They were currently happily married going on for their tenth anniversary. (They both took part in caring for the twins.)

Hagi and Saya had confessed their love for each other before her latest sleep, and she no longer needed to be protected. They were happily speaking to each other, now, just as any couple would.

Saya put all of that 'I can't be like everyone else because I'm a chiropteran' behind her.

The black haired girl sighed into the sunshine-filled air. She leaned against Hagi in content. She knew that life was beginning to take a strong step forward, now that the US military had no more corpse core mess or anything. But, now, none of that mattered. She held onto the past, and found herself thanking everyone who'd given their lives for her each day.

She looked up at Hagi, and then out into the ocean beside her.

The two were currently on the Okinawa boardwalk, a new thing to Saya, but still enjoyable. A carnival was up ahead, and everyone surrounded her had a happy smile on their face and were enjoying themselves. The weather felt great as the sun shone brightly down on the people, and this Saturday afternoon seemed perfect.

A boy with short orange hair rushed past her, and she was shoved to the side slightly. Hagi tensed and glowered, but did nothing to the boy when he shouted his apologies back to them but continued to dash to wherever his destination was.

Saya blinked. That voice…seemed so familiar…

Then, abruptly, the still running boy shouted something very loudly.

"Hey, Moses! Over here!"

_Moses?_

Saya looked at Hagi, and he stared right back at her. She picked up her pace and followed the boy with her eyes. Before she knew it, she was running, Hagi alongside her.

She made it to a clearing through the crowds of people, and sure enough, the orange-haired boy was standing there. But he was turned around, and she was unable to see his face. But, standing there beside him was a boy she could see quite clearly. He was pale, and had black hair that covered one of his eyes and reached almost to his shoulders. He had a friendly smile on his face and his green eyes shone brightly as he listened to the other boy talk.

_It couldn't be…_

Saya took a step forward, and then another. She repeated this process slowly but surely as she made her way towards them.

_They died! I know that…_

She was only feet away now.

_How can this boy look exactly like…_

The black-haired boy opened his mouth to speak to the other one, but stopped as he noticed Saya's presence. He turned and looked at her, and flashed her a smile. "Can I help you?" He titled his head ever so slightly and his hair dangled at an angle.

…_Moses?_

She stuttered slightly, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, the now-talking-more Hagi saved her. "She just had a small question for you, if we may borrow your time."

The boy looked at his companion, who shrugged, then grinned. "Of course. Shoot."

Saya stifled a sigh. She took a deep breath, and quietly asked, "I believe…I overheard your name…as Moses?"

"Yeah, it is." He smiled again. "You probably 'overheard' that from Karman's loud mouth." He promptly elbowed his friend in a playful manner.

"Hey!" Karman rubbed his arm in mock pain and smirked. He adjusted his glasses, and then eyed Saya. "Why'd you want to know, anyway?"

Saya again was at a loss for words. She bit her lip and fidgeted. What an awkward situation she'd gotten herself into!

The two boys in front of her sweat-dropped.

Moses spoke. "Heh heh…Nah, it's alright." He glanced at Karman. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Hope for what…?" Hagi was the one to ask this, which seemed out-of-character, but he'd been getting better at speaking his mind.

"Oh…Yeah…" Moses shifted. "Hope for someone around here to know us, I guess."

Karman began to speak, just after a small sigh escaped his lips. "Neither of us knows…anything. We've been stuck with amnesia since—what?—last month. We know our names, and we recognize each other, but other than that…nothing."

Saya smiled. She didn't know how it happened, or why, but they were alive. She knew several people who would be happy to see them, even if they could remember anything…

"Are you guys, like, doing anything down here?" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Eh…no. Not really." Moses smiled sheepishly. "Why?"

"Because I—" She cut herself off for a moment. Suddenly she felt as if they deserved a second chance to live the life they never had. It wouldn't be fair to force them back into their past. They were just two good friends who deserved more than they actually had.

A reassuring hand on her shoulder, though, made her continue with her sentence.

"…Thought maybe you'd like to join Hagi and I here. We were just about to go to lunch at my brother's bar."

"Oh." Moses and Karman looked slightly surprised. Moses deep voice sounded first. "But, we'd be intruding. Besides, we have no business evading your space like—"

Saya interrupted him. "No, I insist. Really. Besides…I think…I know a few people…Who'd really like to meet you two." She smiled brightly. "So what if you can't remember what happened early on in life? You can still make deal in the present."

She looked at the two in a whole new light. Literally. The sun bathed both of them as the smiled brightly in unison. Karman nodded after a few moments. "Alright. Sure."

Saya looked up and Hagi, who nodded and smiled, and she walked off, Hagi, Karman, and Moses following her.

_Just you wait, Kai, Lulu. You won't believe it when you see this._

Love? Like? Hate? Click that button down there and Moses will give you a hug! 3

**Word count: **1,287


End file.
